Triforian Dynasty
by James Austin Valiant
Summary: Even the Lord of Triforia has his secrets... Chapter 3 Up
1. Triforian Dynasty

****

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fic, save for Kantyan and Cerona. This is the start of a project I've had in my head for a while, and is loosely based on a few stories I read a long time ago. Loosely enough based, however, that they can't be considered direct rip offs. The ideas presented in this story may offended some, and I'm sorry if they do. But if you like controversy, read on. Actually, the controversy won't come for a while. But if you want to set it up, read on. JAV 2004

Triforian Dynasty  
by: James Austin Valiant

An eerie glow set as the snow white sun of Triforia set on the distant horizon. A young humanoid figure was braced, his dark silhouette contrasting sharply to the brilliant sunset. His katana shimmered with a supernatural glow, that seemed to radiate and almost form a glow around the figure itself. He swung at the air, as if an invisible opponent had manifested itself in front of him and challenged.

The planet of Triforia hung in space as a yellow-green marble, populated by a few desolate yellow sanded deserts and mostly overabundant metropolises. An ecosystem which supported little plant life, the green of the land was due to the microscopic bacterium that populated beneath the soil and released oxygen into the atmosphere. Far from being harmful, these bacterium actually helped Triforians go about their day to day lives, as not only did the bacterium release oxygen into the air, but they were also useful as a source of food and traded as a leisurely smoking agent.

But none of this factored into the young humanoid's head, as he practiced what most Terrans would refer to as a _kata_. The sword seemed to cut through the air, and made slight whistling sounds as the increasing speed of his attacks seemed to come with more fury and much more ambition than the young man had shown previously. Sweat poured down his blue skin, and he did his best to ignore the fatigue that was coming on. Surely enough, the fatigue that was about to challenge him was nothing more than the hatred he had.

_No. Not hatred. Contempt. Dislike. Hatred will only serve to distract me. _He thought as he paused a brief moment, then perfected a back flip spin and cut a burnt umber rock into two pieces as he came down hard with his katana. _Ah ha…sharp enough to cut through staronsone, then it's sharp enough to shave the electrons off of an atom._

Soft steps echoed as a feminine form came from the dark cave behind him. The Triforian moon, Dolos, was rising the night sky and for some reason or another, cast a pale red glow that illuminated the right side of her face. A growing concern echoed through the night air as she opened her mouth, but did not speak. His form, moving as fluidly as a piece of classical music, was breathtaking and astounding to be hold. It wasn't much of a surprise; he had been trained not only as royalty, but also as a warrior. The two went hand in hand.

"Kantyan?" She spoke, finally.

He dropped his katana in surprise. "Cerona? What are you doing up here? Why aren't you asleep like everyone else?"

She sighed. "I couldn't sleep." She sat down on a nearby, knee-high boulder. "I don't want you to go. What if you don't come back? What would happen to our people? What would happen to us?"

Kantyan swallowed hard, and ran his hand over his bald head as he sat down next to her. "Well, Cerona, as much as I want to stay, you know I can't. This is too important for our people and our cause. We finally have to resources to bring to people who are going to be able to help us. I can't throw this away." He was referring to the teleporter which the Underdwellers had acquired from an abandoned Kerovan military base.

"I know, but Kan, I want to see you ascend to the throne." She sighed. "I want to be with you, and you being away, it's not something I need. Or our people need. We need you here."

He shut his eyes, because he knew if he kept them open, he might cry. "Listen, Cer," the Crown Prince was trying to choose his words carefully. He had to halt suddenly, before he could pick it back up again.

"Cerona, you know I love you. And I love our people. The only reason I'm leaving is because I do care about our welfare. There have been grave injustices plaguing our people since the day Triforia was created. I have to correct them, Cer. We have to take back what's rightfully ours."

Cerona, the betrothed of Prince Kantyan, could say nothing in retort. When the Prince made an argument for his cause, he tended to be very persuasive. As a matter of fact, she couldn't seem to remember why she had even attempted to sway him otherwise. There was no chance he'd see it her way. Not knowing what else to do, she kissed his cheek and fell into his arms.  
  
"Whatever happens, my darling Prince, you'll always have my heart."

As he stroked her hair in the glow of the Triforian moon, the warrior prince reveled in it all, realizing it may be his last peaceful moment for a long, long time. Content washed over him like a rushing waterfall, and his love for Cerona felt as strong as thousand Rangers.

"You'll always possess mine, my love."

* * *

"Ki-yah!"

Adam Park's left leg shot up in the air, then returned to it's normal standing position on the ground. He was reviewing, slowly and carefully, his maneuvers for the upcoming Lin Kuei Karate Tournament. Sensei Zeu Ubso, who was world-renowned for his inventive combination moves and inspiring _kata_ repetitions, would be in attendance at his tournament, and Adam had hoped to make an impression on the master, and perhaps be accepted to the Lin Kuei Institute for Karate come next fall.

His girlfriend, Tanya Sloan, was half watching Adam, half reading _The Bonfire of the Vanities _for her Advanced Lit class. She wasn't understanding the book at all, and wished Billy would help her out a little bit. The thing was, when it came to literature and the arts, you'd be better off handing Billy and a baseball bat and telling him to lead the Cubs to a World Series. He just had no clue at all, since his brain was designed for logical and mathematical type problem solving. She turned her gaze from Adam back to her book.

_I wish something interesting would happen already…_

A blur of gray and gold signified the arrival of Cogs.

_…I meant it my book!_

"Uh oh, bucket heads, big time!" Adam spat, getting into a fighting stance for the impending battle.

"Don't worry, help is here!"

Before Adam could land one punch, a being clad in black and gold flew threw the air. He wore golden chest armor, similar to the one the Green Dragon Ranger had once donned, and bore a Golden Power Staff. His manner seemed to be quiet and mysterious, but his fighting style was not. Before Adam and Tanya had time to blink twice, the Gold Ranger had vanquished half of the Cogs and sent the other half running back to Mondo with their spark plugs between their legs.

Tanya stepped forward. "Thank you, Gold Ranger. It's great to have the help."

The mysterious stranger instead turned to Adam. "I'm sorry for intruding on your battle, young Ranger, but the fact was I couldn't stand by and watch you take this one alone and unmorphed."

"I would've had Tanya's assistance."

"Right. I'm terribly sorry if I've offende..d…ed…" Suddenly, the Gold Ranger fell to the ground, flashing differing shades of green and red, until finally, his costume disappeared, but he held onto his power staff.  
  
"Gold Ranger!" They shouted unanimously, and almost in sync, and rushed to his side.

"Help me…Range..rs…" His voice was unclear and shallow, as if it could barely be heard.

"We better get him to Zordon, right away." said the Green Zeo Ranger, his voice laden with more concern than there are clams in a chowder.

"I second that one." agreed the Yellow Zeo Ranger, and quickly said into her communicator, "Beam us up, Alpha." The trio disappeared into molecular streams of green, yellow and gold.


	2. The First Strike

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters in this fic, save for Kantyan and Cerona. This is the second chapter of Triforian Dynasty, which I figure is a good a name as any for this fic. I notice there being no replies to this, but I figure it's because there's very little story as of right now. Don't worry people; I write every day, so this one should get pretty big, pretty quick. JAV 2004

**The First Strike   
by: James Austin Valiant**

The Power Chamber's excitement meter was not even registering anymore. The sudden appearance and weakening of the Gold Ranger, followed by the impending arrival of the rest of the Rangers, then a transmission received by the Rangers of Aquitar warning them of an unknown alien life form entering Earth's gravitational pull, the whole atmosphere certainly wasn't dying down at all.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi! Rangers! Give the Gold Ranger some breathing room, please." Alpha scurried away the teens as they crowded around the table where the Gold Ranger was still flashing shades of green and red. The automaton had attached power converters into both point of the bed, trying to stabilize the molecular field surrounding the golden stranger.

William Cranston, known to most of his comrades as just plain old Billy, was also struggling to pull the golden warrior out his seeming power failure, but it wasn't working. For one, it wasn't a straight power failure. Something was making the Ranger hold onto his power, something that Billy couldn't quite explain. Secondly, while they had already deduced that the Zeo Crystal and the Gold Ranger's power ran on the same wavelength, the whole concept was still seemingly alien to him. After all, Billy might be well versed in Aquitian and Terran technology, but that didn't mean he was able to decipher just about everything.

He was, after all, only human.

Tommy walked out of the med bay, back to the main control room, followed almost step-in-step by the Pink Ranger, Katherine. The concern in the Red Ranger's voice was so audible, it was almost like someone had hooked up fourteen bullhorns and blown the all at the same time.

"Zordon, is there anything we can do?"

The visage of their mentor seemed to be rolling around, as though he could be pondering many different options. "Very little, I'm afraid, Tommy. The power source that the Gold Ranger uses to fuel his connection to the Morphin' Grid, however similar to our own, is not something that is easy to decipher."

Katherine put a supportive hand on Tommy's broad shoulder. "But Zordon," She piped in, "you're a wizard, right? Isn't there anything you can do?"

Zordon shook his head. "Not really, Katherine. I am limited to this dimension as far as appearance goes, never mind magical power. While there is only one thing I could try, the chances of it working are slim to nil."

"You might wanna switch tubes and give it a shot, Zordon," the voice of the Blue Zeo Ranger, Rocco "Rocky" DeSantos rung in from down the hall. "Billy and Alpha have pretty much tried everything, and they was wondering if you'd give your thing a try."

"Straight away, Rocky." With that, Zordon disappeared from his tube in a flash of turquoise and deep blue, and went to re-appear in the medical bay.

"Don't worry, Tommy." Kat offered her red-clad friend support. "Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

If anyone walking in Angel Grove Park had bothered to look in the elm tree nearest the statue of Gen. Talbaster, and glance all the way up, they might've caught a rare glimpse of the blue-skinned, black-clad figure who sat perched in the trees upper most branches, able to support myself merely because the gravitational pulls between Earth and Triforia were so different, he could almost fly here.

The blaring yellow sun of Earth outlined and made all his features apparent, if not to anyone else, at least to himself. His blue hued skin seemed to take on a supernatural sheen, while his black tunic and pants were so dark they might be called darker than black. On his right shoulder he wore a half-shield made of a titanium alloy, and on his left were the straps that kept it on. Two golden wrist blockers adorned his lower arms, and on his pants were various tribal markings in green and red; almost identical to the deep purple tattoos that dominated his headscape.

_Compared to these humans, I am a unique looking individual. _The Crown Prince had little else to do right now but to think to himself. He was waiting for someone to arrive, but something had risen inside of him during the last twenty-four ruars that made him think his enemy had anticipated his arrival.

He didn't want to sigh, so he just let out a long, frustrated huff of air and leaned back against the cool, shaded trunk of the elm.

_The teleporter was by no means a small machine. Large and cumbersome, it was actually one of the first of it's kind developed. That was one of the reasons the Underdwellers were able to get their hands on it the way they did. After all, getting anything that was top of the line was really out of the question for them. _

"Is it safe?"

Cerona was posing this question to the chief scientific aid of the Underdweller Royal Family, Sakoda. She was worried; who wouldn't be? If you're betrothed was to go to a foreign planet to confront an enemy through a machine that appeared to be more than fifty years old, you'd stand a chance at being a little nervous yourself.

Sakoda flashed a brief smile on his scaly, bluish-green face. "Well, yes and no."

Kantyan had to grin when he saw Cer's reaction to that answer. "Ah, such a wonderful answer. Let me tell you something, my love," He moved closer to Cerona, "Sakoda and his family have been in employ and trusted friendship of my family spanning generations. He would not send me in this thing if he didn't think I would be safe."

Cerona eased slightly when she felt his hands as her upper arms. "I guess you're right. But, Kan?"

_"Yes?"_

_"Just be careful, please." _

He'd never forget that conversation. How could he, after all? The fact of the matter was this, plainly: Cerona was the loved of his life and no one, or nothing, anywhere was ever going to change that. No matter if he was here on Earth, back on Triforia, or anywhere else in the universe; he loved her and she loved him and that was the way it was to be.

After all, destiny fought on the side of the Underdwellers. It had since the beginning, and right now, it would be until the end. There was no reason to doubt destiny now, for it would deliver the Underdwellers from evil, and finally give them the justice they deserved.

_WHACK! _

An acorn-sized pellet hit the back of the blue-skinned individual. A squirrel in a neighboring tree seemed to be taking offense to this strange blue life form that sat so comfortably, so high up. Kantyan turned his gaze to the small, furry rodent and gave a glare that would've melted the hardest ice. Scared by the supernatural glow the being seemed to radiate, the squirrel fled.

"But Tanya, you know, I'm just not so sure about this guy. I mean, we don't even know what planet he's from." A male voice reached Kantyan's ears. The headache that was a consequence of the two teenagers talking below him told him that they were somehow attached to the Morphin' Grid. He made a note of this and listened more intently to their conversation.

"That's true Adam. But the Gold Ranger is an invaluable ally." Tanya and Adam had left the Power Chamber when they realized things were getting a little too cramped, and Adam had offered the suggestion of going for a relaxing walk.

_Ranger? You've got to be kidding me. Trey has neither the class nor the honor to be a Ranger, not after what he's allowed to happen. _

Adam sighed. "I know. But I can't help but get the feeling we're doing something wrong, I don't know, that something is amiss."

A small orb dropped down from above, surprising the two Zeo Rangers. Without prior warning, the orb shot out a cloud of reddish-purple smoke and the two struggled to escape the haze, but could not. The last thing the Green Ranger saw before he collapsed to the ground was the shadowy outline of a man in possession of a small pouch.

"You'll understand in time why I had to do this, young ones." was the last thing Adam heard before the blackness embraced him.

* * *

A cold wind blew across the green ocean of Triforia, causing the female to feel a slight chill. But the chill that affected her physically was nothing compared to the chill that she felt inside. Every minute Kantyan was away made her fear that something had gone wrong, and even though she had the utmost confidence in him, she still worried. After all, wasn't the only normal thing to be doing?

He had promised he would stay by her side, at a time that seemed like eons ago. But he hadn't kept to that. He had promised he would not abandon his coronation to chase the Lord of Triforia around the universe. Again, he had lied. His coronation as king would've been yesterday. But worst of all, he had promised he would marry her.

Cerona was still waiting for her wedding day.

But he kept putting it off. Putting it off in the vain pursuit of justice, the vain pursuit of equaling the odds, the vain pursuit of getting back what had been taken from them so very long ago.

_But what does it all matter? Is it really worth it anymore? _If Cerona ever spoke those thoughts aloud, her own people would turn their backs on her. But if she and Prince Kantyan ever did wed, then she would become their queen. But she wasn't so sure she wanted the position; she loved Kan, but sometimes, the pressure of constantly having him leave and being put in uncomfortable positions by the Underdweller Delegation was too much.

Sometimes she thought about leaving him.

But something about him kept him drawn to her. No matter what he did, or how many promises he broke, she still seemed to be able to welcome him back. Cerona loved Kantyan, but it was obvious. He loved her, too, but it had been awhile since he'd been in her company long enough to show it a great deal.

_But what he's doing is important…_She sighed, picking up her interplanetary transmitter, _but if he's using the plan I think he's using, he's going to need help…_

"Cerona to Aquitar, Cerona to Aquitar. Do you copy, Yellow Ranger?"


	3. Aquitian Attempt

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters mentioned hereafter, except for Kantyan and Cerona, belong to me. Here we go! Things definitely start to pick up in this chapter, as we realize what Kantyan has come to Earth for. But why is Tideus involved? What is it exactly? And more importantly, can Zordon really juggle four oranges? Just kidding on that one. JAV 2004

**Aquitian Attempt   
by: James Austin Valiant**

A distinct buzzing sound echoed through the Aquitian Command Center. Technically, according to strict code, the call was not to be answered and put off until the next day. The Aquitians saw the interruption of sleep as a sacred offense, and would very abnormally wake up to answer a call. After all, for a culture that prided itself on regimentation and structure, being awoken when you're on a set schedule can be potentially damaging to the nerves.This was different, however.

There had always been some sort of tension between Triforia and Aquitar. While Triforia possessed one champion, Aquitar possessed five. And while it was true that Aquitar was one of the universes' major sources of warp drive fuel, Triforia was a leading exporter in gold (the universal currency), spices and brass furnishings. Triforian brass workers, after all, were said to be beings who possessed magical skills on which to work with.

Ever since the ending of the Second Trenian War (named after the Lord of Triforia at the time), the relations between Aquitar and Triforia had been peaceful and amicable. When there had been internal squabbles on either planet, the other one was always read to lend a helping hand, whether that hand consisted of supplies and rations, or military power. Triforia and Aquitar, along with Eltar, had actually been the groundbreakers in establishing the League of Planets, which was a counter to the various evil organizations that existed throughout the universe.

Metallic walls only increased the echo of the sharp, buzzing noise. The only one who would be awake at this hour would be the Yellow Ranger, Tideus, since he had possessed sleeping problems since the age of ten. Insomnia was rather unheard of on Aquitar, and while medication was available such rare cases, the Yellow Ranger refused to partake in it. It gave him an unearthly paleness and fierce chills.

"What?"

His groggy voice was soon met by a more feminine, more alert tone on the other end of the line. While he could not sleep, Tideus still got moody and easily agitated in his state.

"Tideus? It's Cerona."

"Wonderful. Do you have any idea what time it is?

"It's about the Prince, Ranger. He's left."

Tideus grabbed a vessel full of water near him and raised to his lips, taking a small sip.

"Yeah, and?"

"He's gone to Earth. Kantyan's followed Trey to Earth!"

A great mist of water erupted from the mouth of the Yellow Ranger, and carried itself like a runaway inmate, falling upon the equipment that littered the room. Part of him wanted to say this was a nightmare; the other part remember that he didn't sleep. But Kantyan, off of Triforia? Kantyan, on Earth? But most importantly…

Kantyan, in the vicinity of Trey?

"Well, if that is the case, then I have to go. Now."

"What about the other Rangers?" came a puzzled, muffled reply.

He shook his head before realizing that there wasn't a way she could see it. "No. The situation is too dire for me to stay here and wait until morning. I'll leave the rest of the team a holo-message. Aquitar, out."

Tideus shut off the com link and began to pack for Earth. _If I don't get there in time, _he thought, _who knows what the Prince will do?_

_

* * *

_

A white fog was obscured the floor of the room. It wasn't really as much of a fog as it was an output of the exasperated machines in the room. As Rocky had reported, Alpha and Billy had tried just about everything to get the Gold Ranger's morphing malfunction to calm down. Unfortunately, nothing had worked so far.

Strange. Was all Billy could come up with. As far as figuring out alien technology, Billy had the upper hand. He had deciphered the lay out of the Command Center almost since day one, and was able to repair and build machines that gelled almost perfectly with pre-existing machines. But the Gold Ranger was just baffling to him. They had tried to de-morph him, they had tried to stabilize the morph by synchronizing his spectrum balance, they had irradiated his body with an electromagnetic geo-pulse to quell the flashes…nothing had worked.

Alpha was exasperated as well. Billy was a novice compared to himself, a fully functional, data-loaded automaton. It was quite a chore to get Alpha baffled about technology, but somehow, within the span of five minutes, this Gold Ranger had managed to do just that.

_I hate calling in Zordon on this one, but it's necessary to save his life. _Alpha thought to himself. _While Zordon's ability here is limited, we need his help after extinguishing all the other possibilities. Ay-yi-yi-yi!_

_Man, am I hungry! _And indeed, Rocky _was_ hungry. He had barely gotten the chance to eat breakfast, and this whole thing was cutting into his much valued lunchtime. He had a mean hankering for an Italian sub, but when he thought about it for a little while, he could also lean towards a Reuben sandwich, piled high with corn beef, Swiss cheese, kraut and topped off with Russian dressing, squished between two slices of marble rye. The site of the being on the table, however, made Rocky think of only one thing: golden French fries.

The sliding doors hissed open, and in walked the Red and Pink Zeo Rangers. The Gold Ranger lay motionless on the table in front of Billy, Alpha and the Rangers. Save for the seemingly ongoing flashes of green and red that flowed over him violently, he was completely still.

"Aw, man." Tommy could sympathize with what the Gold Ranger was going through. Through stolen powers and receiving powers, he knew exactly what the experience felt like.

"It's going to be all right, Tommy." Kat offered a small sentiment of hope, and placed a supportive hand on Tommy's shoulder.

The Blue Zeo Ranger's stomach growled loudly, and everyone turned to glare. "What? I'm hungry." He stated.

The green tube at the far end of the room fizzled with a blue spark, then again with a more turquoise jolt as Zordon's presence was apparent in the room. His head was barely able to be made out, but could still be seen. The booming voice of the aged sage bellowed through the tiny room, as though he had one thousand megaphones hooked up to accent his voice.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi, Zordon!" Alpha interjected before the mentor could even speak. "Are you sure you have enough strength and power to go through with this? It's a very dangerous idea, I don't know if you should even think about doing it!"

Billy followed up. "Zordon, if there's any chance for any harm to you whatsoever, then Alpha and I can-"

He was cut off. "Alpha, Rangers, please stand back. Billy, please place the Gold Ranger's staff on the table so it is closest to me and step back. This procedure is dangerous, you are correct in that Alpha. But danger means nothing when you are saving the life of a valuable ally in battle, and a hero in general. This universe would mean nothing without great, valiant warrior like the Gold Ranger."

The point reached everyone, crystal clear. Alpha and the Ranger stepped back. Billy picked up the golden staff and placed it gingerly at the head of the table.

What happened next was surreal, even to Alpha, who was well aware of the extent of Zordon's power in this dimension. The mage faded as a concentrated bolt of multi-colored lightning shot out from the tube. It illuminated the body of the Gold Ranger, and a stream of golden energy flowed from his body to the staff. His body seemed to be flashing itself, though not as a result of the power loss. The one whole body seemed to be breaking down into three separate beings.

The bolt slowly faded, as Zordon's visage returned. The Gold Ranger's body was cautiously approached.

"What is he?"

The question from Kat's lips was what was on the minds of everyone in the room. The being, stripped of his costume, was revealed to be a young man with black hair, dressed in a black tunic with gold markings. But there was something else that was amiss about the whole prospect. Something very strange.

Because instead of one Gold Ranger, they had three.

* * *

A cool breeze picked up as another jagged rock shot out above him. He reached out and clasped it, holding on with all his might. The satchel he carried was not heavy, but rather, it was the parcel inside that made him go slower and more careful that he normally would have. 

_The Yellow and Green Zeo Rangers. _He thought to himself, as he pulled up, finally at the top of the large rock. Kantyan could see the building off in the distance, one he had seem many times before. It was documented in all the great legend books and he had seem structures similar to it in books about Eltarian architecture.

Rangers being used as ransom was a plan that Cerona had suggested, and Kantyan had happened to remember it when he got to Earth. After all, the other Rangers have to listen to if you're holding some of their own captive. That logic didn't just apply to Rangers, it applied to most people. Yes, they would have to listen to him now.

A crow cawed overhead, and the Prince shivered as a small gust of wind blew by his face, bringing along with it a strange and peculiar scent.

The smell wafted through the air. To anyone else, or anything other being, it would have meant nothing. But to the Crown Prince of the Underdwellers, it mean almost everything.

_Trey and the Gold Ranger Powers have been separated! _

Kantyan seemingly forgot about his treasured ransom and begin to run, top speed, towards the Power Chamber. _If I can catch them now, before Trey is able to reclaim those powers, perhaps I can do my people some justice! _

Kantyan, stop!

What the…? The blue being stopped dead in his tracks, and questioned the voice in his head. _Who is this? _

Your Highness, this is Tideus, Yellow Ranger of Aquitar. I would ask of you a favor. Please stop this right now. I am coming to retrieve you and bring you home, and we can have no trouble.

Now listen here, Yellow Ranger. I appreciate your concern, but the fact of the matter is I have come to do what my people should've done eons ago. Now either you are with me, or you are in my way.

Tideus glanced at the calm universe around it, and realized that Triforia did not need to be a civil war, not at this point. He looks at the stars through the window of his ship, and picked out the Sol system.

_I will be there very soon, Your Highness. Please, allow me to act as mediator so that the Rangers of Earth and Zordon can have a fair and balanced opinion of what went on all those centuries ago. _

I will wait for no one. With that, Kantyan blocked off the telepathic part of his brain, and began his full-speed sprint. He needed to get to Zordon, he need to get to the Rangers. But most of all, he needed to get to the Golden Powers.

* * *

"Well, what do we do now?" 

The question Rocky posed was the same on everyone else's mind. The beings had not stirred since being they were de-morphed and by Zordon. Zordon, on that note, was unable to appear, as the magic taken to help the Gold Ranger had drained the wizard so much as that he needed to rest before he could even appear to the Rangers.

Billy sighed. "The most obvious thing to do here it to wait for him to wake up. That way, we can get some sort of explanation on who he is and what it is he's doing here."

Tommy nodded. "That does make the most sense Billy. How are his vitals, Kat?"

Kat lowered the stethoscope from her ears as she looked over at Tommy. Billy and Alpha had given Kat the task of checking the vitals of the three man, and the gaze she gave Tommy indicated she had found something not too good.

"It's the oddest thing…" She started, "…because the man on the table's heart is only beating at one-third the pace of a normal human's heart, but so it the man on the left of the table and so is the man on the right. If they were one being, combined altogether, then it would register as a full heartbeat."

"So what you're saying, Kat," began Billy, "is that this guy is some sort of three-person, one person type being?"

"I think so." The Pink Ranger replied, as if she wasn't so sure of it herself.

Alpha came in with a more off-topic comment. "Hey! Where are Adam and Tanya? They've missed all of this!"

The Red Ranger nodded, and rose his wrist to his lips, tapping a small button on his wristwatch communicator. "Adam, do you read me?" Instead of receiving a reply, all he got was a _bo-dee-boop, _meaning that the transmission hadn't gone through.

"Adam, Tanya, do you copy?" He tried again, getting the same response. "Man, guys, what's going on here?"

Suddenly, the alarm in the Power Chamber went off. "Ay-yi-yi-yi! An intruder has entered the premises!" And as suddenly as the alarm went off, it subsided.

The group of Tommy, Rocky, Kat, Billy and Alpha ran to the main room of the Power Chamber. When they reached the main room, someone completely alien stood before them. A being about six feet tall, with a striking bald head and serious complexion and expression. He was wearing a tight black jumpsuit, sans shoes or boots of any kind. On his shoulder he wore a silver-ish metal plate, and his arms boasted gold wrist gauntlets. There was other silver armor strategically placed around his body. Two tattoos on his head stretched from ear to the back of his skull.

His skin was also a deep, dark shade of blue.

"Ahh, Rangers. So good of you to join me here. I have something of yours," He patted the pouch, indicating Adam and Tanya were both inside, "and you have something that belongs to me."

"That's nonsense! What do we have that belongs to you?" cried Alpha.

"The Golden Power Staff."


End file.
